


Flow

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Luka continues on.





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "water"
> 
> (FFFC challenge #s.60)

It would pass. Luka reminded herself it would, again and again, that the grief and the pain and, yes, the fear, would fade and pass with time -- and she had a duty to perform.

And she _would_.

Besides, it was peaceful in the deeps. It gave her time to think; time, also, to reach out and guide the currents of Olderion back to where they belonged. She sensed Leviathan's approval, and so couldn't help but wonder if she mightn't see the surface again much, much sooner than she'd thought.

Maybe, by then, she'd be ready to face whatever _hadn't_ passed.


End file.
